Post-it
by Kilanya
Summary: One day fate separated them, leaving behind a plain pink post-it. He wanted to know the message of it, she however forgot it and him as well. Rated T for violent language. Modern days - R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

While she searched her way through the dark night, the only light came from her phone.

No missing calls. No new messages.

Didn't matter how long she stared at the screen, nobody contacted her.

Once the light dimmed, it merged with the darkness.

* * *

"Sakura!"

A faint call

"Sakura!"

Someones calling her.

"Sakura!"

"WHAT?!"

Fully awake, the called person sat straight on her bed, still confused.

"Sakura!"

She turned her head to the person who called her, only to find her phone next to the pillow.

"Sakura!"

It was only her alarm clock. She pressed the off button.

"Saku-"

5 A.M.

Still no missing calls or new messages.

She sighed.

"Enough."

With that Sakura turned her phone around, opened the backside and took out the sim card. While changing from her pajamas, she checked for the last time. Her room was clean, nothing left which showed a sign of an habitant.

She put the sim card on the table and a pink post-it next to it.

Her heart told her to write at least a goodbye message, however the pen didn't moved.

She couldn't do it.

Therefore she just left it.

* * *

Review! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"...please leave a message after the peep ton. Peep."

"Why wasn't she picking up?"

"Don't stress yourself, maybe she's still sleeping"

His blond friend took out his own phone to check the time.

"See, it's only 10 A.M."

"Dope, you really think that Sakura and you are of the same species?"

"Ehmm, I thought we are both humans?"

"Yeah she is, but you're a monkey!"

"Teme!"

He ignored Naruto who was now shouting nonsense. Well, it was nonsense for him. His finger pressed on the call button.

"Shh!"

"..."

Effortless.

"If it's stressing you so much, why didn't you call before."

"Did you forget that I was unconscious, cause an asshole needed to drive while having alcohol in his blood?"

"Why are you getting angry at me, I wasn't that asshole!?"

"You both give out the same stupidity."

"Hey!"

While Naruto was blabbering about things he didn't care, they both were approaching the reception.

"Good day, how may I help you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, when can I leave?"

The nurses on the back immediately started to fall for his charm. Not only were the Uchihas famous for being the wealthiest and most powerful family in Japan, they also were nominated for being the reason why god hired more cupids.

"Sir, we are awaiting for Doctor Tsunade's diagnosis."

He wasn't that much hurt, just a mild brain concussion and some cuts from the broken glasses. Naruto on the other hand, couldn't use his left hand, broken.

"How long?"

"It might take longer, right now she's in the emergency room. There was a plane crash, some passenger got hurt and one is on the verge of dying."

"I get it, thanks."

"Ehm sir!"

"What?"

"Your friend draw an elephant on your cloths. If it's leave a strain we need to ask you to compensate for it."

"DOPE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Peep - Peep- Peep."

"Annoying!"

Sakura jumped up, well she thought she did. Her whole body was sore , her view cloudy and her mind dizzy.

"Where I am?"

"Hospital, flight XE885 had and crash and you were enrolled here half covered in blood."

"Oh, and who might you be?"

Sakura tried to sat up, wanting to greet her in a formal way, but there was no strength left.

"I'm the doctor in charge, Tsunade. For now rest, you had an awful operation behind you."

Tsunade wrote some diagnosis down on the board, studied her condition.

When silence filled the room, Sakura realized something.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Four days."

"What day is today?"

"28. May."

"2011?"

"2014-."

The four stuck in her throat.

"You-."

She flew over some papers, there were no information about a brain concussion. The only dreadful wound was the one on her belly and the broken left leg.

"I'm sorry, this body doesn't fit for a fifteen-years-old student, so I thought something like amnesia?"

"My dear, does that mean you can't recollect what happened on the plane?"

"No."

"I see, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, doctor."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"What's your age?"

"Fifteen...as I said."

"Sry, those are just standards questions."

Tsunade filled the paper according to Sakura's answers.

"Family?"

"Dead, only cousin Sasori."

"I see here that he was recorded as your guardian, unfortunately we couldn't get in touch with him."

She wrote another notice to find out the location so that she can contact him personally.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"High School. The semester just started, I was lucky for getting a scholarship, that's why I was sitting in the library."

"And what did you do there?"

"Just sitting and reading."

"Nothing else?"

"It was late, so most people already went home."

"Then do you remember someone?"

"I have no friends."

Tsunade stared at her, when she said as if it was normal not to have friends.

"Why?"

"I'm poor. In an elite school like Konoha High there are no place for the lower class. We are trash, so we have no friends."

"You just used the plural form, who did you refer to."

"Shikamaru Nara. Always a male and female student can get a scholarship."

"Why wasn't he your friend?"

"He said, too troublesome."

"I see."

"How about friends from your Junior High School?"

"None."

"Elite School?"

"No, generally you don't befriend with someone who has pink hair and green eyes. I already gotten used to be bullied."

"Those kids nowadays."

Tsunade was furious, she knew the feelings of being avoided for her look. Blond hair and brown eye meant that she was a foreigner, but she still had the blood of a Japanese.

"I'm thankful for you to get angry, however it's nothing to get bothered by it. Those pink hair and green eyes were the only thing that was left from my mother. I'm proud of them."

Tsunade patted her on the head. Both of them were smiling.

Just then the door opened.


End file.
